


Last First Kiss

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [16]
Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan O’Brien and Ashley Hancock meet when they are cast in a movie together. But here’s the thing, Ashley’s never kissed a guy or been in a relationship. Dylan just might be her last first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art




	2. Wake Me Up

Ashley entered the catering tent and grabbed her breakfast before sitting down at a table by herself.

Today was her first official day of shooting. 

Dylan came in a few minutes later and sat down. He rarely ate breakfast in the morning, especially at 4 a.m.

She heard a thump and looked over at Dylan. 

He was face down on the table. 

“Dylan?” she asked him. 

He groaned in response.

She lifted his head and saw a huge red spot on his forehead. 

Makeup was going to have fun covering that up. 

She grabbed his arm and put it on the table, before laying his head back down. 

“Thanks”, he said, his voice muffled by his forearm. 

Ashley kept her fingers in Dylan’s hair, trying to calm it. 

But it did nothing to calm Dylan himself. 

 

After breakfast, the two headed to costume and makeup. 

Dylan pretty much slept through it. 

“How did you make it through Teen Wolf?” she asked him. 

“They never got us up at 4 a.m. to film”, he told her. 

The makeup took less than an hour and their costumes took about the same amount of time. 

“Just be thankful this isn’t a period film. Think of how long it would take to get in and out of them”, Ashley said.

“Be thankful you never played a werewolf”, Dylan said, “I can’t count the amount of times Posey and Hoechlin complained about the prosthetics”. 

“I didn’t ask you this earlier, but…are you ready for this?” she asked him.

“About filming or about today?” he asked. 

“Both”, she said, trying not to blush.

“I love filming. Teen Wolf was a blast and Maze Runner was the same. Why? Are you nervous for today?” he asked her. 

This time she did blush. “I’ve never kissed anyone on screen before”, she said softly. 

“It’s really not as bad as it seems”, he told her. 

“If you say so…” she said. 

Dylan took her hand in his and said, “Everything will be fine”. He didn’t let go of her hand until they arrived on set. 

 

“Okay, so I just want you guys to act natural. Like you would in a situation like this”, the director said. 

Dylan and Ashley took their places on the bed.

“And action!” the director yelled and the set went quiet.

Ashley stared at Dylan wide eyed. 

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck. “Calm down. Relax”, he told her. He placed a hand on her stomach and placed more kisses on her neck. 

Ashley’s eyes closed and she turned her head. 

Taking this as an invitation, Dylan leaned down and placed his lips on hers. 

Her hand came up to hold the back of his neck as she kissed him back. 

Dylan pulled away and stroked Ashley’s burning cheek with his thumb. 

Her eyes fluttered open and the director yelled, “Cut! I think we got it”.

“Well I’m certainly awake now”, Ashley said.

Dylan just smiled.


	3. Murdered in the Mosh

Ashley wondered why she let Dylan drag her here.

It was one of the only nights they had off from filming and Dylan had heard about it.

“What the hell is a rave, anyway?” she asked him.

“You’ve never heard of a rave?” he asked her.

“Sheltered, remember?” she said.

“It’ll be fine”, he said.

The music was deafening and Ashley could barely hear herself think.

You had to practically yell if you wanted to say anything to anybody.

“C’mon, let’s go get painted”, he said.

“Painted?” Ashley asked him.

“Okay…remember in Teen Wolf when they hold that party in Derek’s apartment? It’s like that”, Dylan told her.

_Oh…_

She let Dylan lead her over to the paint table.

He drew designs on her face and neck and Ashley did the same to Dylan. Then he dragged her over to the bar.

“I.D.’s”, the bartender said.

They handed over their I.D.’s.

“What can I get you?” he asked.

“Two rum and cokes”, Dylan said.

“But Dylan, we have to film a scene tomorrow”, Ashley told him.

“It’s only one”, he told her, “We’ll be fine in the morning”.

Ashley wasn’t so sure, but she went along with him.

Dylan and Ashley drank their rum and cokes.

Ashley felt the alcohol enter her bloodstream and make her brain start to go hazy.

Once they were done, Dylan dragged Ashley onto the dance floor.

The strobe lights were blinding, so she closed her eyes and let the music overtake her.

She felt like her nerve endings were on fire.

Everywhere Dylan touched her tingled.

The feeling of his hard body pressed up against her soft one.

The feeling of his lips against her neck.

She reached back and buried her hand in his hair, pulling him closer to her (if that was even possible).

Dylan never wanted Ashley more than in that moment. He turned her and buried his hands in her hair. He slammed his lips onto hers as their bodies continued to grind against each others.

Ashley’s nails dug into the back of his neck as she kissed him back. In the light of the strobe lights, Ashley could see Dylan’s eyes.

The pupil was blown wide, covering his chocolate eyes.

Dylan pulled away from her and dragged her out of the warehouse.

The cold air hit Ashley and the clouds in her mind started to clear.

The combination of the atmosphere and Dylan’s kisses made her feel lightheaded.

Almost like she was high.

Dylan was leaning up against the cold bricks, panting.

“I’m sorry”, Ashley told him.

“It’s fine, Ash. Really”, he told her, “I want you so much that it hurts, but we’re both intoxicated and I don’t want our first time to be because we’re drunk”.

Ashley walked up to Dylan and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I want you too”, Ashley told him.

Dylan sighed and smoothed his hands over her hair. “Not tonight”, he said. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I want it to be special”, he told her.

“And it will be. As long as it’s with you”, she said.

“Let’s just go home”, Dylan said. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to her car.


End file.
